im-Prompt-tu
by Stanalicious-Coffee
Summary: A collection of Castle/Caskett ficlets. Please read the Guide Lines and request prompts! Enjoy.
1. Guide Lines

Hey there!

Okay so this first {chapter} isn't going to be a fanfic. Though, the next one will. I need a bunch of people to comment some Castle/Caskett prompts for me to do. I will eventually do all of them, but it may take some time. After every update, I'm going to need more prompts, so KEEP 'EM COMING!

Guide lines: I will do ratings K-M, so basically everything.

My stories may be a little short (just less than 1,000 words... sometimes more, especially if it is a great prompt) but I can promise that you won't be disappointed.

I prefer the pairing of Castle and Beckett, but i am able to do any.

i.e. Lanie and Espo

Kevin and Jenny

etc., etc., etc.

Please be specific with your requests, I would like to fulfill your literary needs to your highest expectations.

Have fun with the prompts, be creative, and please... FOLLOW, FAVE, REVIEW+REQUEST

~Sarah 3


	2. Only Love

**A/N: **

**Prompt from Caskettjunkie337: Castle and Beckett are finally ready to tell everyone that she is pregnant. How will everyone react?**

_**Okay, I'm not sure when you wanted this to take place, but i figured i would do it while they're still only dating, so in mid-season 5, just to**_ **make****_ it a bit more stressful on them._**

* * *

It had been a month and a half since suspicions started arising. Two months since Kate got the guts to pee on the white stick, the one that would determine her fate. Three months since the symptoms started showing. And in about two hours, she would tell Castle. Her OB confirmed that she was indeed pregnant, 3 months to be exact, and she would need another ultrasound at 12 weeks, but she didn't want to do it alone. She needed Castle there with her, she couldn't do any of this alone. She was done running.

They had only been dating for six months, and she was already pregnant. What would people think? It was bad enough that she was pregnant out of wedlock-not that she cared-but they weren't even engaged yet. And her dad... he would know that she was having sex with Castle. _Oh no._

As she approaches the ending of her first trimester, there is a greater chance that she won't have a miscarriage, so she feels like getting peoples' hopes up is a good idea. And there is no way in hell that Kate would be able to hide a baby bump, no matter how hard she tried. She would have to tell everyone, but _he _would need to be there with her. The only person who she couldn't tell with him was him, but she had the perfect way to break the news.

* * *

"Hey Rick?"

"Hmm? What's up?" he paused realization falling across his face. "Rick? You called me Rick."

"Yeah, so?"

"You never call me Rick." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I just did... we need to talk." the color in his face immediately drained, leaving him a crisp white color. "Not like that." she rolled her eyes and started chewing her lip. Luckily his face started to take on a tan shade, rather than the ghostly white. Beckett let her lip free of the bloodying grasp her teeth had on it, and took his hand in hers to lead him to the couch. "Do you remember... the Nebula 9 case we worked?"

"Yeah." he replied, nodding.

"And remember how you were afraid the because you didn't wear the proper protection when you shot the phaser? That you were going to lose your hair, or become infertile?"

"Yes, and might I say," he started stroking a hand through his hair, "Nothing happened to my... exquisite hair! Though, I'm not sure about becoming infertile..." his voice slowly drifted off, his eyes landing on Kate's.

"Nothing happened."

"What?"

"I can tell you for certain, that you are _not_ infertile."

"Huh? I told you to wake me up when you do things like that." she gives him a deflated look.

"Really, Castle?" I thought you were a writer, you should have caught on by now."

"To what exactly?"

Beckett giggles-she never giggles-"Castle I'm preg-" she didn't even finish her sentence before his lips were on hers. He pulled back way too soon for either of them, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Go ahead, continue."

"-nant" she finishes. With that, Castle let out a high-pitch squeal, that would usually be coming from a teenage fan girl's mouth. He falls back onto the couch looking at Beckett with a gleam in his eyes that says everything.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say it again."

"I'm pregnant." she repeated grinning.

"I love you so much." he breaths.

"You. You aren't mad?"

"Mad? Kate, I've known since we started dating, and even before then, that I wanted you to be the mother of my kids, if I were to have anymore. I know it is a bit soon, and you are probably scared out of your mind, but we are in this together. I know what it's like to raise a child on my own, and it's not easy. But I will be here for you, only if you don't run, and allow me."

She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes, "And that's why I want to marry you."

He pulled her into a hug, only to pull back and stare at her for an eerily long amount of time. "What... wait... marry me?" she blushed fiercely. "Oh. My. God. You want to marry me. Me! I don't think I could ever love you more than I do now."

"Just, please don't do what you did to Meredith, to me... I want us to last, and get married when we're ready." she said smiling softly at him.

"I promise."

"Oh, and by the way, I love you too." they sat huddled together on the couch for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, before they both broke it.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" they looked at each other.

"I think that is the longest sentence we've ever said together." Castle said.

"I think you're right."

"But I'm serious, what are we going to tell them? When? How?"

"OLD HAUNT!" they screamed, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"We can say that we are celebrating a new chapter, but we won't tell them of what. They will assume it is from a new book that you're working on, but it will really be in our life."

"That's an amazing way to tell them, oh my god, I can't event think about the look on their faces, and all of them questions." he rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, how far along are you?"

"Three months." she murmured.

"What?" he questioned.

"Three months..."

"And you didn't tell me? Kate, I thought we said no secrets." his voice was still soft.

"We did, but I didn't want to have a miscarriage, and with you knowing about the baby... I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh no, no no no, Kate I wouldn't have been disappointed, I would have helped you through it. You don't need to do this alone, I told you that."

"I know, anyway... we need to plan. You, go call everyone. I will, think of creative ways to lead them into finding out themselves."

* * *

The day soon came for Castle and Beckett to break the news. Castle had closed the Old Haunt to the public, but he, Beckett, Espo, Ryan, Lanie, Jenny, Martha, Alexis, Jim, and even Gates were all there, seated at the bar. they all had champagne, while Jim, Alexis, and Kate had sparkling cider. No one noticed, except Castle.

Everyone had congratulated Castle on his new chapter, and with every time the look in his eyes grew more and more mischievous. They were all in a heated conversation over who would get pregnant first, Jenny or Kate. Throughout the whole discussion, Castle and Beckett kept sharing knowing glances thinking that they were keeping it small. But as small as they thought it was, it didn't go unnoticed by Lanie. She excused herself from the bar and walked up to Kate, grabbing her hand and pulling her off of the bar stool, but not before dipping her finger in Beckett's drink and tasting it, only to find out that it wasn't champagne.

"Spill." Lanie ordered when they reached a part of the bar where no one could hear them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Beckett said innocently.

"Oh c'mon Kate, I tasted your drink, _you_ are not drinking champagne, _you_ are drinking the same thing as your father, and the only reason I know that is because you have told me about his past. Don't even try to come up with an excuse for those looks you kept giving Writer-Boy, and-"

"Writer-Man." she corrected.

"See what I mean, you are head over heals in love, and might I say. CONGRATS."

"Lanie, quiet! This is the new chapter."

"What?"

"In our lives, Lanie, a new chapter in our lives."

"How poetic." Lanie joked.

"You know what? Just keep your mouth shut until we tell everyone. Okay?"

"Fine." with that, they left the back room they were in and reappeared at the head of the bar. When Kate sat down Castle gave her a look, which she understood immediately.

"She figured it out."

"Oh," he paused, "Well than, we better tell everyone now... she won't be able to keep her mouth shut for much longer." he stood up, clinking a spoon to his glass.

"What is this, a wedding toast?" Espo asked snobbishly.

"Not now, Javi." Lanie whacked him in his arm. Kate also stood up, and put her arm around Castle's waist, he did the same.

"Kate and I are partners in everything, as you all know. Except marriage." Beckett waved her left hand in front of Castle's face, and everyone laughed at that. "So Espo, Ryan... don't kill me when you figure this out."

"What now, a scavenger hunt?" Espo snapped.

"Shut. Up." Lanie growled.

"I would like everyone to take a sip of Beckett's drink." he swiftly picked it up, and handed it to Espo, then he passed it to Lanie, Lanie to Ryan, and so on. After every person tried her drink, their faces distorted, before quickly regaining composure.

Ryan was the first to speak, "Really?" Lanie, Kate, and Rick nodded, "Wow, congratulations." he got up from the stool with Jenny behind, obviously on the same page. After he was done, Martha realized what was going on.

Everyone heard an over-exaggerated gasp, and their heads snapped to her direction. "Darlings that is just wonderful!" she squealed, slowly standing to give her congratulations. Next was Jim, but he didn't show anything, so no one knew. As far as they could tell, Gates and Alexis were next, also standing and giving their short speeches.

"Oh, daddy," Alexis mumbled into her father's chest, "leave it to you to knock up your girlfriend."

"I heard that." Kate called out, breaking her conversation with Gates, which mostly consisted of her upcoming desk-duty days.

Alexis giggled, "Thank you."

"For what?" Castle asked.

"Everything, for life, for making Detective Beckett so very happy, and most of all... my new baby brother or sister." Castle kissed his daughter's forehead, and she returned to her seat, Gates hot on her trail.

"What?" Espo was still extremely confused.

"My baby's pregnant. I'm going to be a grandfather." the word 'pregnant' had sparked Esposito's curiosity, and when he heard the second part, his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh. My. God. MY LITTLE SIS' IS PREGNANT!" his sudden outburst startled everyone. He jumped up and grabbed Kate around the waist, she hugged him back. "If you ever hurt her, I will make you bleed." he explained to Castle.

"And I know how to cut bodies open, so." Lanie added, getting up to do her second round of congrats'. Beckett saw the distant look on her father's face, and walked up to him.

"Dad?" he looked up at her with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I love you," he said hugging her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, dad." he peered over her shoulder, and scanned the room, before his eyes fell upon Castle's worried ones.

"Just remember, I have a remote cabin upstate, and a carrying permit. You break her heart, I'll rip your apart." Jim said with a chuckle.

"KATE!?"

"Hmm?" she replied, turning in her dad's embrace.

"You have too many people that love you and own guns."

She laughed and sauntered up to him, "You don't own a gun." a chorus of "Awwww"s broke out across the room, and she grasped the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss.

This was their family, no one, nothing, could separate them. And they would always be there for each other. No more running. No more hiding. Only love.

* * *

Remember, keep following, fave-ing, review and requesting. Thanks!

-S


	3. More Than Friends

**This prompt is from an Anon: A scenario where Kate told Rick she was 'ready for them/knocked her walls down' before 47 seconds in season 4 through some sort of romantic gesture/effort on her part.**

* * *

Always. Always. Always. The word had come u more times in the month than all of the other times combined, but rather than it being similar to a short one-sided conversation when Castle said it, it was Kate. Castle had been happy with it, in awe really, the first time she said it. Like it meant something, and this time, it did. It was their declaration of love and trust. Their 'I love you' without admitting the truth, the inevitable.

Castle hadn't picked up on any of the little clues that Beckett was placing. Her small shoulder brushes when there is enough space for her to walk by him, and the excessive use of their word. But the one that made Castle wonder was the fact that she would wrap a her fingers around his, and hold them there for a few seconds while locking their eyes, showing nothing but a look that could be described as love.

He may not have known from those clues, but it was only a matter of time until he found out.

* * *

"Castle." Beckett grumbled, her breath halting every couple of seconds.

"Huh?" he looked up from his phone, immediately noticing the deep forest green color in her eyes. "Kate... Are you okay? You look flushed." she nodded, her eyes meeting his and darkening even more.

"I'm fine," she paused, "just, uhm."

"Kate-"

"Break room... NOW!" she stood up and entered the break room with a flourish, and started closing the blinds. It took Castle a moment to process what had happened, but it didn't take long for him to stand up and stride to the same door she disappeared through. When he entered, she was leaning against the table, looking as if she would pounce at any second. And boy did she ever, she pushed herself off of the table, slowly making her way over to Castle. Her leg wrapped around his, and kicked the door closed. The _thud_ that the door made was synchronized with connection her lips made to his.

At first, he had no idea how to respond. He didn't know if she was just taking out the pent up aggression that she had gained since the beginning of the case, or if she was serious. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders as if to say, _stay here, but listen,_ and pushed her back slowly. Though the disappointment was evident on her face, she still listened anyway. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice was strong but calm.

She glanced around the room on more time, and grabbed his hand. And what she did next, made him forget his own name.

She took his hand, expertly led it under the waistband of her jeans, and looked up at him with innocent, yet lust-filled eyes. "That's all for you, _Ricky._" she spat out.

"I-uh-how-me?" she kept staring at him.

"Always. It's always been you. This whole time." There it was... their word being used, but this time in a much more _intimate_ setting. That was all the reassurance he needed before his mouth attacked hers. His tongue darted out to taste her lip, and when tasting wasn't enough, he bit down on her lower lip. Castle was rewarded with a moan from deep within her throat, and to release the sound her lips slightly parted. Castle took advantage of her pleasure and plunged his tongue into her mouth, swiping it over her teeth, gums, and finally her tongue. He slid his hands down from her waist, to the small of her back, and then move it down further to her ass. His hand landed on the top of the rounded part of her bottom, and he squeezed with all his might, earning another moan from her, which, in turn, sent waves of pleasure crashing down south, only making his pants tighter.

The need of oxygen became a necessity, so they pulled back and simply stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"Wow..." she said.

"Yeah."

"I've never been this speechless, not even after earth shattering sex." Castle cringed at that, he couldn't imagine her riding anyone but him. Just then, Ryan burst through the door, breaking Castle from his fantasies while he eyed them suspiciously.

"Lanie. Is. Going. To. Be. Rich." was all he said before snickering and pulling the door closed again. All Castle and Beckett could do was stare off into the distance, they had a lot to talk about, but in the end they would make it work. They always did

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how short it was, I found this prompt a little hard to write. Anyway, don't forget to Follow, Fave, Read-Review-Request!**

**-S**


	4. Spoke Too Soon

**This prompt is from Christy811: ****Beckett and Alexis are both pregnant at the same time (as kinda suggested in 6x10) and Castle is going crazy. Maybe he hides with Jim or the boys.**

* * *

"DAAAAAAD!" Alexis screamed from her spot on the couch.

"I'm coming."

"RIIIIIIICK."

"How am I so lucky that both of you got pregnant in the same week, and Alexis... have you figured out who the father is?" Castle asked pointedly.

"SHUT. UP." Alexis ground out through her teeth.

"Hey Castle, remember how I told you good girls always end up marrying guys like there father?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is what happens first, this is her wild child phase. She's just a late bloomer, but when she gets married," she chuckled, "you, my friend, are in for a treat." Castle groaned, and picked up Alexis' rocky road ice cream with whipped cream covered pickles and Kate's partial smorelette, filled with cheese, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and hot dogs. He strode into the living room to find Kate and Alexis having a civilized conversation.

"I don't get it." their heads snapped up towards the direction in which the sound came from, "Why do I get yelled at? You two are sitting her whispering, I'm assuming about me, and I get screamed at."

"It's because we love you." both Alexis and Becket said before filling the silent loft with giggles.

"I thought Alexis would always be on my side." Castle pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"You're the one who married Kate, and you can blame the guy who knocked me up that we are so close. We both have a pregnancy glow." Alexis teased.

"You know what? You guys have each other, I think you'll be fine for a night..." he grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, "or two." After his body disappeared from the door, Kate and Alexis turned towards each other and lifted their hands to do a hand shake that they made up at three in the morning over a couple tubs of ice cream. They soon finished their food, and sat closer together on the couch to watch a movie.

* * *

Jim was just about to drift off into a blissful sleep when he heard a knocking at the door. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the door. Upon opening it, he came face to face with Rick Castle. "Richard?"

"Please call me Rick, I've told you that before." he pleaded.

"Okay, Rick, what's up?" he yawned.

"Can I hide out here for a while? I mean it's fine if you don't want me to, I can always just bug Ryan or Espo, but I figure no one will suspect that I'd come here."

"Sure," he yawned again, "but i hope you don't mind if I go to sleep."

"No, no, it's not a problem." Castle replied moving into his apartment.

"May I ask why you are here?" Jim questioned.

"My daughter."

"Yours? Meaning Alexis?" Castle nodded, and Jim chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing, it's just that when Johanna was pregnant with Katie, she could be _evil_. By the way, how is _my_ daughter doing?"

"Oh, fine... fine. Her and Alexis are teamed up against me, so-" he was interrupted by the a harsh belts of laughter escaping Jim mouth. "What now?" Castle asked, slightly confused.

"C'mon, Rick, you're the writer... don't you see the irony in this situatuation? You, coming to me to hide from the two women in your life, one being my daughter. My point is, you came to me to complain about Kate to me, her father."

"Thanks for using irony correctly."

"Now I'm confused."

"Nevermind... I'm going to go and interrupt Jenny and Ryan's evening... they have a toddler, there is no way in hell they have plans." And with that he was out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rick arrived at the Ryan's apartment building, he rode the elevator to their apartment, and as he walked out, her checked his watch. _8:20_. He would have enough time before they went to bed. Castle reached the door, and smiled to himself when her heard the music coming from inside. It was the monotonous, irritating baby music that he has come to know too well. He knocked, and the door instantly opened, revealing a disheveled Jenny. "I, ah.. should. Um. Come back later." Castle shook his head at every stutter.

"No! No please no. We can't find Sarah. She's missing."

"Oh, okay, I'll stay, but under one condition..."

"Anything."

"I can stay after we find her."

"Sure, please come in." Jenny stepped out of the way of the door opening, and Castle entered, everything was turned on end. Toys, pillows, and blankets were strewn everywhere. Ryan appeared out from the middle of the mess,

"Castle! Oh, thank God you're hear... we can't find Sarah, we've searched _everywhere."_

"So I've heard." Castle retorted. They started looking, replacing everything back to its original position, and tearing it down again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Castle women were playing Wii tennis, it was a simple, slow-pace game. Both of them being eight months pregnant, it was difficult to do more tennis. In bowling, their bellies would get in the way. In golf, their bellies would get in the way. And neither of them liked boxing, so they settled for tennis, even though Castle disproved. They had been playing for about twenty minutes before Kate started experiencing dull pains in her back and thighs, she figured they were Braxton Hicks, but they started coming in regular intervals and spreading to her lower abdomen. Alexis noticed her discomfort, but thought the same thing as Beckett did at first.

They kept playing for another twenty minutes, and that was when reality struck. Alexis had been in the bathroom when Beckett felt a warm liquid start oozing down her leg, her eyes grew wide, and her hand stilled mid-serve.

She stood there in silence, arm still raised above her hand. Alexis came back from the bathroom finding Kate frozen in said position.

"Kate?" she broke the silence, "Are you okay? seeing the rough shake of her head, she rushed over to her and helped her sit down. "What happened?"

"Call your father." It was the only thing she could utter out as another contraction ripped through her abdomen. Alexis still had no clue what was going on, but she followed the orders, and the phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Castle."

"Dad!" her worried tone caught him off guard, but drew him further into the conversation.

"What's wrong sweetie?" his voice was now matching hers.

"Kate... I don't know what's happening, but she told me to call you." As if on cue, Beckett's scream ripped through the loft.

"BABY'S COMING." hearts stopped, eyes widened, and breathing quickened at the announcement.

"I'll be there in ten." the line went dead, leaving Alexis alone in a terrified state. She slowly regained composure and dragged herself over to a moaning Kate. When she took in the scene in front of her, she ran into Castle and Beckett's bedroom and grabbed Kate's bag for the hospital. It took a matter of seconds for her to return to the living room where Kate was still sitting, fighting through the, what felt like, never ending pain. When she noticed the pooling of liquid, she cringed, but quickly straightened out her face when she realized that soon that would be her. Castle said he would be there in ten minutes, so Alexis checked her phone and looked at how long before she had called him. _Seven minutes ago, _she thought.

* * *

Castle, Jenny, and Kevin had torn apart the house numerous times, and the music had long since been stopped, so when Castle got the news, he felt helpless... his child was coming and another child was missing. Kate needed him, so he started to run out the door, but before he did, he couldn't help but hear a soft giggle coming from the front corridor of the apartment.

"What was that?" he breathed.

"What was what?" Ryan said, walking up to him. Another, louder, giggle erupted throughout the hallway. "Oh... Jenny we forgot to check the hall closet."

"You're kidding." Rick walked over the the door and pulled it open, he found Sarah-Grace laying on top on a couple fluffy blankets, playing with her feet.

"He's not." he spun around holding the baby out in front of him. "Here, now you take your kid, I have to go get mine!"

* * *

Castle burst through the doors of his loft. Alexis and Kate's heads snapped up and looked at him, the fear in both softening a bit. "Rick, you made it!"

"I wouldn't miss this moment for anything." It was corny, but explained more than was said. "We," he gestured between him and his daughter, "need to get you to the hospital."

"D'ya think?" Kate snapped.

"Yeah, Lex, get her bag... I'll walk her to the car." Alexis, once again, obeyed orders and gathered everyone's items.

* * *

Seventeen hours of hard labor later, Kate sat in bed with her baby boy, Alex Graham Castle.

Alexis sat to her right, while Castle admired her from her left.

"Well now I only have to deal with one lovely pregnant woman in my house." a harsh flash of pain flickered through Alexis, causing her to cry out, and then she felt like she peed herself.

_I, I... but how, I've barely had any contractions, nope wait I did. I was too distracted by Kate for hours, and they weren't strong enough, but now... They are, _she thought.

"Not for long, not for long." she displayed a sheepish smile, and Castle whisked her away to find a nurse. Kate just stared down at her baby, too happy to even know that anyone had left her side.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I re-read this after I posted it, and am only realizing now that I named the baby after an inventor.**


	5. Secret Isn't Safe With Me

**This prompt is from a guest: What if Espo and Ryan caught Kate leaving the loft during 5x01, because they were on their way to tell Castle something.**

_**I'm just going to apologize in advance for the copied dialogue from the show, I'm only using it to link together certain parts of the story. We all know I don't own, now am I affiliated with Castle in any way.**_

* * *

Kate slid out of Castle's bedroom, immediately noticing his eyes on her. She was about to reach for the door handle, but she felt as if there was something off. She juggled the shoes she was holding into one hand, and palmed her breast, feeling for anything under her shirt. _Oh god_, she thought, as she scampered back to Castle's room, sending him an apologetic glance in her wake. He was stalling his family, while she attempted to make a getaway.

She, once again, slid out of the room, and when his voice raised, she took that as her cue to leave. With her previously empty hand, now holding her bra, she grasped the handle and slid out of the door. Beckett expected to see a clear, cool hallway, judging on how late it was in the morning-everyone would be working-she was surprised to see Espo and Ryan step out of the elevator bickering about something. After she got over the original shock, she went into a panic attack. She would _never_ hear the end of it if they knew how her and Castle had sex, especially when it's guaranteed their first round was done out of anger, hurt, and all of the pent up want from the years before. She tried to be casual and walk past them, but Ryan just had to trip over his own feet, and stumble into her. He looked up at her, "I'm sorry, I didn-" he stopped, noticing Beckett was the one who he knocked into. "Beckett?" He and Javi gave her a once over, before bursting into a fit of laughter, filling the near silent hallway with echos.

"Would you be quiet." she snapped.

"Before you say anything, before you even try to deny that you came from Castle's apartment. I'm just going to state the facts... Your hair is very mussed up. It looks like you threw your clothes on in the middle of a tornado, speaking of which, I think the zipper of your pants is supposed to be in the front." she glanced over her shoulder to look at her backside, and her zipper was, indeed, on the back. "You smell like sex. You have a vibrant look to you. You're flushed." Esposito took a deep breath, and was about to continue, when she stepped right in front of him.

"I wasn't with Castle okay? I saw his neighbor on the street, and damn is he hot, so I figured I could have a little fun with him." she winked and pushed between them, leaving them staring into space, mouths agape. The two soon recovered, and continued on their journey, briefly forgetting why they were there in the first place. After knocking on Castle's door a few times, they heard rustling from inside, and what sounded like moaning, but when Castle opened the door, looking and smelling very similar to Kate, they saw Alexis sitting in the kitchen, head in hands.

"She's, ah, hungover."

"Hmm." they replied.

"What's up?"

"We just wanted to tell you Beckett resigned from the force. We know you two had a falling out, but you deserve to know."

"Oh, yeah, I kno-." he stopped himself, "Really?"

"Yeaaah." Kevin drawled out, suspicions arising over his slip-up. "We are just going to go." he awkwardly pointed down the hall.

"Okay, bye!" Castle said a little too cheerfully.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Castle knocked on Beckett's door, completely ready for an outburst from her. "So you here to apologize for hiding me in your closet?" she questions when the door opens. It was less than he was expecting, but he wasn't complaining.

"Let me explain, when I heard her voice, i reacted by instinct." he said, waving his arm about.

"Yeah, like the instinct of a sophomore in high school."

"Right." she turned around, her look plastered on his face. "No. Look, I-"

"Wait a minute," she interrupted, "You're embarrassed about being seen with me!"

"Now that, is not true. Look, I, this, I. Okay, this is all just very new to me, and call me selfish, but I wanna keep what we have, together, to ourselves a bit longer." she ponders over his words before speaking.

"Still it wasn't your finest hour." she said dismissively.

"No," he agrees, "but maybe I could make it up to you," his eyes meet hers with a suggestive look, "somehow."

She stepped forward, grinning, "Well I suppose we know your mom's not going to be barging in, we could go for a round, two."

"Well technically, it would be round four," there was a knock at the door. "She's stalking us, she knows."

"Who is it?" Kate calls out.

"Beckett, it's Ryan." her face turns desperate as she steps in front of Castle.

"Hide. Quick in that closet over there."

"Yeah, I'm not getting in there."

"Why." she question "I hid in your closet, why can't you hide in mine?"

"Why should I?"

"Because,"

"Beckett, everything okay?"

"Fine." she replied, turning back to Rick, "Okay, maybe I'm not ready for anyone to know about us yet, right no."

"You're here, just like I was there."

"Yes, the difference being I have my pants on. Or, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Okay, fine, just act normal... If that's even possible for you."

"It's me!" he says, a bit deflated. He positions himself trying to look nonchalant, and doing anything but. She gives him a quick nod before opening the door for Ryan to walk through. He stares at the floor, but when he looks up, he is quite taken aback by seeing Castle standing in front of him.

"Castle. What are you doing here?" realization flashes across his face. "I knew it. You weren't in his building to be with his neighbor, you were there for him, and only him. You two are together. You two are together. You two are together." he chants as is skips around the room. Castle and Beckett just look at each other, they wanted to stay secret for a while longer, but everyone knows that won't happen.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the copying, it's a bit difficult to not use the show's lines when you need a base for a certain scene. Please Fave, Follow, Read, Review, and Request.**


	6. Special

**This prompt is** **from : Castle and Beckett are acting all cute and teenagery at the precinct.**

_**I'm just going to go off topic a little in the beginning with how Lanie found out, and, though, in a round about way, the prompt will be filled.**_

* * *

No other day had been like that one. Castle and Beckett had only been dating for a few months, and it was already difficult to hide their relationship. They had told Martha, Jim, and Alexis, but Lanie had guessed one day when she walked in on them making out.

* * *

_It had been a long day, bodies were dropping like flies, and work had to get done. All Lanie wanted to do was go home, and drop into bed. Her plans were put on an immediate pause when she walked out into the main autopsy room from the small side room._

_Castle had his back too her, and he was standing in the V of a woman's legs. The girl was sitting on the slab, and she was, without a doubt, grinding into Castle. Their moans and mewls were muffled by the other's mouth, but still very audible. There were hands roaming and tongues battling, but when Castle began to reach down to the apex of the girl's legs, she had had enough. "Castle, what are you doing making out with another damned bimbo? How many timeS do I have to tell you... Kate is in love with you." The two bodies froze at the sound of her voice. The three stayed quiet, until Castle broke the silence._

_"Oh now Lanie... this beautiful bimbo is no ordinary bimbo. This one," he turned and made eye contact with Kate,"I love this one." Beckett gasped, and Lanie chuckled mockingly._

_"You love this one? How can you love her? You have Kate."_

_"Yes I do."_

_"What?"_

_"I love you too." Beckett replied quietly. Not quiet enough that Lanie couldn't hear, though. Lanie knew that voice... It was... no it couldn't be,_

_"Kate?" Sure enough, she poked her head out from behind Castle and smile softly at Lanie. "You actually allowed him to make out with you? Here?" she nodded. Then it hit her. "You said you loved him."_

_"Yes I did, the only difference being I didn't use past tense. I still do and always will." she looked up at Castle and he wrapped his arms around her torso, completely enveloping her in a hug._

* * *

That was how Lanie found out, and of course, she had been going on about something that night, and it slipped out to Javi. He told Ryan, but it stopped there. Gates hadn't found out yet, and they wanted to keep it that way until they were one-hundred percent sure that they could still have a relationship without working together if Gates ever found out, and took Castle off the team.

They had been very good at keeping to themselves, but one day, Castle wore a cologne that Beckett had bought him. She told him that she bought it because the scent made her horny, and that he was only allowed to wear it to bed. He misplaced his other one, and reached on the top of his chest of drawers for any of his colognes, the only problem was he grabbed the one from her, and when she smelled it, she nearly jumped him.

* * *

That morning, Castle had a meeting at Black Pawn, so he got to the precinct a while after the rest of the team.

He strode through the homicide division, a cup of coffee in each hand, and he made his way to Kate's desk. She was tapping a pen against her chin, eyebrows furrowed showing her slight confusion. He placed the coffee in front of her, and sat down in his seat. She saw movement in her peripheral vision, but paid no attention to it. About five minutes later, when a group of people hustled to the elevator, the still air kicked up and sent the smell of Castle's cologne her way. Her eyes grew wide, and then quickly turned to slits as she glared at him.

"You didn't." she whispered.

"Didn't what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He inhaled deeply, exhaling as a sigh, pondering over what she was talking about. Then it hit him, the woodsy scent flew through his nose. "I didn't."

"Oh, but you did. And I'm going to have to punish you for it." The deep coil of want appeared in her stomach when he made eye contact with her. She would have to be creative. She would have to tease him all day, just to make it more fun to relieve his need later.

* * *

Castle walked into the break room where Beckett was making a cup of coffee. "Here." she said, handing him the cup.

"Oh. Thanks? What's this for?" he asked, grinning.

"It's nothing... Just an apology."

"For what?"

"This." She walked towards him, and not only did she her shoulder come in contact with his, but her hand brushed past his manhood, making it immediately stand at attention. A throaty moan escaped his lips, and as she passed him, she squeezed his ass. He tried to lean into her touch, but she was too quick, and already at her desk when he came to his senses. _Two can play at that game._

"You evil, evil woman." he said, as he sat in his chair.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you're talking about." she gave him a sly smile and returned to her work. Since they didn't have a body drop, there was only paperwork to be done. Rick started fidgeting with the lone elephant on her desk, only stopping when she glared in his direction. "CASTLE." He jumped at the sudden outburst, but glanced her way in further acknowledgment.

"What?"

"Would you stop? I'm trying to focus, but you just keep moving your hand around in my peripheral vision, and it's _distracting_." The whole time she spoke, though wavering between forceful and teasing, she used the bedroom voice that she knows drives him crazy.

"I, uh, you know that... I'm going to go get some more coffee." he said after noticing he had downed his in the matter of a few minutes.

"I'm coming too." she countered as she got up.

"Seriously? I'm going to be in a small room with you again?"

"Maybe you'll like it this time." He couldn't tell, but she was having a hard time controlling herself. Ever since she had merely groped him in the break room, it was becoming more and more difficult to look him in the eye without feeling the need to touch him. And not in the nicest ways either.

He followed her to the break room. "Hey Kate?"

"Hm?" she turned towards him. He was closer than she thought, and when she faced him, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and slammed her down onto the counter. He sealed off his actions with a searing kiss. "Castle." she breathed. "Gates."

"I don't care, we can make this work no matter what. Yes, I do love working with you, but we can make it if I do get kicked off the team. I want to be able to do things with you. I want to take you out to book parties, meanwhile not worrying if our picture gets posted on page six. I want to scream to all of New York City that you're mine, and always will be."

"Fine." she leaped at him,clenching the back of his collar, while his arms slid around her slim waist. He locked his fingers behind her back, and they got lost in the moment, oblivious to any sounds... except one.

"It's about damn time!" Gates' voice squeaked from the door. They pulled back and attempted to straighten themselves out, but Gates walked through the door and put a hand on Rick's left shoulder and Kate's right. "You, Mr. Castle, are going to take the lovely detective home, and make her feel _special." _she winked and walked out of the room and into her office with a flourish. They stared at each other in disbelief, but soon broke out in laughter.

"That was so embarrassing," Kate moaned into Rick's shoulder.

"Buuut you have no oppositions?"

"Since when did you get good at reading minds?"

"Eh. It's in the blood." The couple chuckled and made their way to the elevator, little did they know, the whole precinct was hooting and hollering behind them, and only grew louder when Beckett slammed Castle against the wall as the doors closed.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly hated this writing, the prompt was amazing, but I feel like I'm losing my touch. I'm better at describing things than writing stories. Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to get better at that. Please review, request, fave, and follow.**

**Thanks,**

**Sarah**


	7. I Cannot get You Out

**This prompt is from borninthecastle445: C****astle finds Beckett playing her guitar and asks her to sing something to him, it could either be a song that they both know or her own song about him or something. ****_Set late season 3, NO JOSH._**

* * *

After a two week long case with barely any leads, Castle's theories, and multiple espressos dished out every hour, everyone wanted to go home and relax. Ryan would go home to Jenny and catch up on some much needed one-on-one time. Espo would go to Lanie's apartment, even though he wouldn't admit it, everyone knew. Castle would go home and see his daughter, the whole time they were working the case, Alexis repeated herself every time he asked to leave with, _It's fine, _or, _Go dad, they need you there,_ but he knew she missed him. As for Beckett, the team figured she would go home and sink down into a bath with a book and a glass of wine like she usually did. Only she knew the truth. She would go home and pick up the acoustic guitar her mother gave her five years before she died. On the neck of the instrument were the words, _To Jo. Vincit Omnia Veritas. _She would dance around her apartment and belt out classics as she strummed away. She would set the guitar in front of her and pluck at the strings as if it were a base, sometimes breaking them, but in her mind it was all worth it.

Castle had gone about an hour prior to when Montgomery kicked her out of the precinct, and the boys left soon after.

Alexis hadn't known that the case would wrap that day, so she was at Paige's house for the night. Rick's mind had been buzzing ever since the case started, he had tons of inspiration adding up as the case went on, but he wanted to stay and help. He had the night to himself to write.

* * *

Across town, Kate's apartment was the exact opposite setting of Castle's. She had music playing and she was dancing around singing and playing her guitar. After twenty minutes of strenuous dancing and lung bruising singing, a slower song made its way through the radio. She walked over to the radio and turned down Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years, _and started playing and singing it as she knew it by heart.

_"Heart beats fast,  
Colors and promises.  
How to be brave,  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall.  
But watching you stand alone.  
All of my doubt,  
Suddenly goes away somehow._

_"One step closer._

_"I have died every day,  
Waiting for you.  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you,  
For a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more."_

She softly sang the song as she played the few guitar chords that go along with the song.

_"Time stands still._  
_Beauty in all she is._  
_I will be brave,_  
_I will not let anything take away,_  
_What's standing in front of me._  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this._

_"One step closer._

_"I have died every day,  
Waiting for you.  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you,  
For a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

_"And all along I believed I would find you._  
_Time has brought your heart to me._  
_I have loved you,  
__For a thousand years.  
__I'll love you for a thousand more._

_"One step closer.  
One step closer."_

* * *

Castle was having trouble with one of his plot-twists, so he called Beckett. When she didn't pick up the first time, he called again, and again, and again. He began to think that something was wrong, so he ran out of his office, phone in hand and grabbing his coat in passing. It took two minutes for him to hail a cab, which was good for the time of night it was. There was light traffic, so it took just over five minutes to get there.

While he sat in the back, he couldn't help but think what his life would be like without her. How terrible it would be, how dull. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that they had arrived until the cabbie yelled at him to pay-up and get out. He threw a stack of cash at him, probably fifty dollars which was too much, but he didn't care, and fled to the door of her building.

The doorman merely acknowledged him as he ran to the elevator. Rick hit the button to go up multiple times, but it was several floors above him. He slid over to the stairwell and took them two at a time until he reached her floor.

Bursting through the door to the main floor, he slowed his pace and walked to her door. A soft sound rolled around the inside and seeped under the door, flooding his ears with what he'd always imagined an angle's voice sounded like.

_"I have died every day,  
Waiting for you._  
_Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you,_  
_For a thousand years,  
__I'll love you for a thousand more._

_"And all along I believed I would find you.  
__Time has brought your heart to me._  
_I have loved you,  
For a thousand years._  
_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

He could tell the song finished when he heard a guitar being strummed one last time. He didn't want to interrupt her peace, but he had to ask her about what he should do in his book, or else Gina would torment him until he got it done.

The next thing he knew, the knuckles on his left hand made contact with her metal door. There was a fast shuffling sound, and then the door seemingly pulled itself open, proven wrong when her head poked off from the side and peered at him.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kate." he said wearily.

"What's up?"

"Uhm. I... I don't know?"

"You don't know why you came over here?" she laughed.

"No."

"Well okay then, come on in."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

She stepped back, making more space between the door jam and herself, and he meandered in. She hadn't expected whoever was at the door to come in, so she didn't bother to hide her guitar. "Want something to drink?" she offered, slowly backing into the kitchen.

"Ah, sure." She walked to the cupboard where she kept wine glasses and poured some _Cabernet Sauvignon _into each. When she went back into the living room, she saw Castle staring at the guitar. "You have a beautiful voice." he stated nonchalantly. He face turned white, only to heat up and turn a deep red.

"I didn't think you heard me."

"Oh yeah, I was standing out there for, maybe the last third of the song? Yeah, that's about right. Nice instrumental skills too." he smiled. "Can you play something for me?"

"Um. Well I suppose... Since you already heard me, sure." she smiled weakly at him. "I just don't want to play the guitar for this, I want you to _really_ listen to the lyrics. Okay?"

"'Kay."

She started,

"_Nothing goes as planned.  
Everything will break.  
People say goodbye,  
In their own special way.  
All that you rely on,  
And all that you can fake.  
Will leave you in the morning,  
But find you in the day."_

She glanced up to see him staring at her, with what she would call, "Love" brewing in his eyes, threatening to boil over. She took a deep breath and began again, but didn't notice until the second line that Castle was singing with her.

"Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out.  
Oh, you're all I taste,  
At night inside of my mouth.  
Oh, you run away,  
'Cause I am not what you found.  
Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out."_  
_

He was singing about an octave lower than her. As they sang, the sound waves bounced off the walls and came together in a perfect harmony.

"_Everything will change.  
Nothing stays the same.  
Nobody here's perfect.  
Oh, but everyone's to blame.  
Oh, all that you rely on,  
And all that you can save.  
Will leave you in the morning,  
And find you in the day.  
_

_"Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out.  
Oh, you're all I taste,  
At night inside of my mouth.  
Oh, you run away,  
'Cause I am not what you found.  
Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out._

_"Everything is dark.  
It's more than you can take.  
But you catch a glimpse of sun light.  
Shining, shining down on your face.  
Your face.  
Oh your face._

_"Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out.  
Oh, you're all I taste,  
At night inside of my mouth.  
Oh, you run away,  
'Cause I am not what you found.  
Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out."_

They inched closer, and interlaced their fingers, staring each other in the eyes. Hazel boring into blue, and vise versa, so much said, yet no mouths opened.

"_No, I cannot get you out.  
No, I cannot get you out.  
Oh no, I cannot get you."  
_

They smiled at each other, once again, and moved closer even more. Their eyes slipped closed, and neither of them knew who closed the distance, before their lips touched, it didn't matter at that moment. The kiss was slow and soft, yet explosive and hungry. Only they could make it work.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I NEED prompts, this was the last one that I had to do, and I'm desperate.**

**Thanks,**

**Sarah :)**


End file.
